$ E = \left[\begin{array}{rrr}1 & 5 & 9 \\ 6 & 8 & 3 \\ 0 & 1 & 3\end{array}\right]$ What is $ E^{T}$ ?
To find the transpose, swap the rows and columns. $ E^{T}$ = $\left[\begin{array}{rrr}1 & 6 & 0 \\ 5 & 8 & 1 \\ 9 & 3 & 3\end{array}\right]$